Conventional drug delivery systems such as infusion pumps that deliver insulin over a period of time utilize a variety of motor technologies to drive an infusion pump. Typical motor technologies include direct current (DC) motors, stepper motors, or solenoid motors. Each motor type has various advantages and disadvantages related to cost, reliability, performance, weight, and safety.
In drug delivery using infusion pumps, the accuracy of medication delivery is critical (such as for insulin, HIV drugs or the like), since minor differences in medication quantity can dramatically affect the health of the patient. Thus, safeguards must be designed into the delivery system to protect the patient from over or under delivery of medication. For example, in the case where insulin is administered via an infusion pump to a diabetic patient, excessive drug delivery could cause complications due to hypoglycemia, and could possibly even result in death. Therefore, controlled delivery with safeguards against over delivery of medications is required for drug delivery systems when over delivery could result in complications, permanent damage, or death of the patient.
In conventional systems, these safeguards against over delivery have been incorporated into the drive systems of infusion pumps in varying ways. For example, the motor control electronics utilize cross checks, encoder counts, motor current consumption, occlusion detection, or the like, as a form of feedback to guard against over or under delivery of medication. However, one drawback to this approach can occur if the control electronics in a DC motor driven infusion pump were to fail, such that a direct short occurs from the power source to a DC motor in the infusion pump. For example, in one failure mode, it would be possible for the DC motor to drive continuously for an excessive period of time, for example, until the power source was depleted or removed, or until the short was removed. This condition is commonly referred to as motor "run away", and could result in all of the medication contained in the infusion pump being infused immediately over too short a period of time resulting in injury or death to the patient.
To avoid this drawback, some infusion pump manufactures have avoided the use of DC motors and have instead utilized solenoid or stepper motor technologies. With these motor types, any short in the control electronics, would only result in, at most, a single motor step. Therefore, motor "run away" would not occur. Thus, this avoids the problem of a "run away" failure. However, a drawback to the use of solenoid or stepper motor technologies is they generally have a less efficient performance and tend to cost more as compared to the DC motors.